


The Fire In Your Eyes Keeps Me Alive

by UnderTheSkyline



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nessian smut week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSkyline/pseuds/UnderTheSkyline
Summary: Cassian always knew that this woman, Nesta, was going to be the death of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes or if any of the situations depicted in the story are not clear enough. Please let me know so I can correct them and improve.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, and reviews are more than welcome :)

Cassian always knew that this woman, Nesta, was going to be the death of him.  
  
They had spent the day buying gifts for their family. It had become a tradition for all of them to spend Xmas at Feyre and Rhys’ house; Elain and Lucien traveled to the city just for the holidays and returned to their home in the countryside as soon as the festivities were over, Mor and Azriel refused to spend the holidays (or, to be honest, any other occasion) with their biological relatives, and even Amren, who hated holidays with all her heart, made an appearance on Xmas, before leaving to enjoy the tranquility of her home – although everyone was sure that her night was going to be far from calm, as Varian had made his own tradition of staying over at Amren’s during the last weeks of December.  
  
As soon as they entered their flat, hands still full of shopping bags, Nesta pushed Cassian against the wall, kissing him deeply. Cassian dropped the bags to the floor, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
“If I weren’t so tired, I would pick you up and carry you to the bedroom.”  
  
Nesta made her best effort not to laugh at his whimpering tone. “Mmm… that sounds tempting, but I have another idea. Why don’t we take a shower and a little nap? We can order some take-out afterwards and…?”  
  
“A shower?” Cassian couldn’t help the look full of mischief that adorned on his face.  
  
Nesta rolled her eyes. “Ugh! You are insufferable!” He tickled her over her clothes and she giggled. “Just a shower, Cass.”  
  
Cassian trailed his lips over her cheek until he was close to her ear, and used the most seductive voice that he could summon. “Is there anything I could do to convince you not to take a nap and engage ourselves in more… pleasurable activities? Please, Nes?”  
  
Nesta didn’t have to put too much though on it. “A foot rub?”  
  
A huge grin covered his features. “Deal!”  
  
They placed the shopping bags next to the Xmas tree and raced to the bedroom, got naked quickly, and jumped into the shower. Cassian tried several times to sneak his arms around Nesta, tried to pull her closer, but she slapped his hands. “I’ve already told you, Cass, it’s just a shower!” Cassian pouted but Nesta could not be convinced.  
  
Once they were done, Cassian put on a pair of black boxer briefs and headed straight to bed. Nesta told him that she would be joining him in a few minutes. Cassian dropped unceremoniously onto the bed and closed his eyes for a moment, until he heard Nesta entering the bedroom.  
  
She stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of black lace panties briefs and a black see-through nightgown that left little to the imagination. Her hair was still wet, and she smelled amazing. Lavender and jasmine.  
  
He sat against the headboard without breaking eye contact, while she walked towards the bed. Her hips swaying in the most sensual way.  
  
Cassian swallowed hard before he managed to form a coherent sentence. “You look amazing.”  
  
Nesta gave him a bored look. “I know.”  
  
“Come here, sweetheart. I want to… I need…”  
  
“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. The last time I wore lingerie you got too carried away and ended up ripping it. I cannot – I won’t – allow it again, Cass.”  
  
“I promise I won’t…”  
  
“Mmm… I’m not sure if I can trust you, but I have an idea.”  
  
Nesta crawled over the bed, like a cat stalking her prey, the fire in her eyes consuming him. She straddled Cassian hips, and it was then that he realized that she had something in her hands. Rope. Before he could even touch her, she grabbed his right arm, placed it against the headboard and tied his wrist there. She did the same to his left arm.  
  
“See? Now I know that you will behave.” Her voice full of innocence, as if she didn’t know what she was doing. She placed soft kisses to his forehead, the tip of this nose, his lips, his neck. With every kiss she was going down, and down, and down.  
  
When she reached the waistband of his boxer briefs, she stopped kissing and started tugging his underwear. Cassian lifted his hips until she was able to remove it from him.  
  
Cassian was already so aroused, so hard, that he was certain that he would explode as soon as she touched him.  
  
But Nesta had other plans.  
  
She placed a pillow against the footboard, sat in front of him, and lazily started to move her feet over him. She touched his legs, his knees, his firm thighs, her feet going up and down, each stroke barely touching him. Eventually, she moved her right foot up, her sole trailing over his abdomen, going up, up, up, until she reached his face.  
  
She pressed her foot against his face, and he rested his cheek into her warm and smooth skin for a few seconds, and then gave her foot a long, slow lick. It started at the heel of her foot, going over the arch, until he reached her toes.  
  
He couldn’t help but murmur how perfect she was while he pressed little kisses to her toes. Perfect little toes, nails painted in a cherry shade of red, his favorite color. He then took each toe into his mouth, and sucked them slowly. He grazed his teeth over her sensitive skin to tease her, Nesta shuddered and giggled. “Cassian! It tickles!”  
  
She removed her foot from his mouth, pressed it against his chest. She could feel his body taut with anticipation. She started moving her right foot down his body, at the same time that her left foot started moving up, until both reached his cock.  
  
She spread her big toe and her index toe of her left foot apart, and fit the head of his cock between them. She moved his foreskin out of the way, before she started rubbing her right foot over the glans, the precum leaking out of him decreasing any sort of uncomfortable friction. His cock pulsed at the stimulation, and his hips jerked involuntarily.  
  
Cassian moaned, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Nesta noticed that his hands were holding tightly the ropes that were restraining his movements, his arms tense, his tanned skin covered in sweat.  
  
“Please, Nes. Please. Let me touch you. Please, sweetheart.”  
  
Nesta changed the position of her feet, her soles on either side of his cock. She stroked her feet up and down his length, squeezing tighter, her toes touching his glans with every motion, making him moan louder. She made sure that her feet covered his entire length. Her feet stroked faster, rougher, until he could not take it anymore.  
  
“Nesta. Nesta. Nesta… Sweetheart… I’m gonna… Nes, I can’t… I’m… I’m…”  
  
She moved her feet a few more times, his hips moving to match her motions, until a groan escaped his lips, his pleasure spilling all over his torso and her feet.  
  
Nesta used his underwear to clean the semen that had landed on her feet. She went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. She cleaned his torso tenderly, slow motions to help him recover his breath, and then she untied him.  
  
As soon as Cassian was free, he hold her tight, wrapping his arms and legs around her, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
“Your feet are amazing. The best.  _You_ are the best. Nesta, you are perfect. I love you so much.”  
  
Nesta couldn’t help but smile while she nuzzled against his chest. “I love you too, Cass. But…”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“You still owe me a foot rub.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://stripesandpolkadot.tumblr.com/). Come by and say hi! :)


End file.
